ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sedgewick Hotel
Sargassi I want to branch off and do a article on his seafood restaurant, but what should the name of the article be? The game has made it clear (at least to me) that the name of the actually place is "Sargassi's" and the its on the third floor. (I got screencaps to prove both facts, and 17 total for the area. The images are here to build this article, but a name I am not so sure about. "Sargassi's (restaurant)"? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) *What does the small line of text under "Sargassi" on the billboard say in that image you just grabbed? I think that may be the formal name of the restaurant while "Sargassi's" may be the informal name. Otherwise, we may have to name it "Sargassi's" and perhaps rename the "Sargassi" article to "Pappy Sargassi" to avoid confusion. Mrmichaelt 03:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Beats me what it says. Trust me I tried to get a better look but it doesn't seem to get readable. BTW, the sign is to the left above the Hindenburg thing. Full name of Pappy Sargassi works for me. But then the article should be "Sargassi's" like the logos. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, that's where it was. Excellent catch, by the way. "Sargassi's" it is. Got my vote. Mrmichaelt 03:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Merge with Sedgewick Hotel I propose the pertinent information that can be salvaged from this article should be merged with the Sedgewick Hotel either under Primary Canon history or a sub category for the 12th floor specifically. Some of it is sort covered already and we could use this article's info to flesh it out. The residents are covered in the Sedgewick already. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:44, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, It is not descriptive or developed enough to warrant it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Um, so you approve of the merge or not? Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry, but yeah I approve of the merge. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:04, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::This discussion was taken from the former 12th Floor article Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Adding "Rooms" section? Here is a rundown... *First Floor **Lobby **Check in/Check out desk **Alhambra Ballroom **Ruby Ballroom (where Egon and Rookie end up after Spider Witch) **Kitchen **Utility (where Back up Generator is) *Third Floor **Sargassi's *Twelfth Floor **Slimer point of origin **Room 1221 (Spider Witch room) *Thirteenth Floor **Spider Witch's Lair Anyways, there are more stores on the first floor. Anyways I could be useful to some trying to map out events. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Added some more. Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh there are others to add when I screen cap them, but the question is, is it okay to add this to the Sedgewick Hotel article? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, it's fine. Don't see why not, it's been done in similar Location articles. Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:31, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hun, never noticed those places before. I'm guessing the men's store and liquor store were on the first floor? Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:07, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yep, they are past the elevators. They are always closed. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:09, March 26, 2013 (UTC)